Solomahal
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Lutrillia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = General | bijnaam = | functie = Galactic Republic Officier Huurling, Scout | species = Lutrillian | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Heavy Blaster Pistol, Vibro-blade | vervoer = QuadStar | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} 250px|thumb|Solomahal & Ackmena Solomahal was een Lutrillian veteraan uit de Clone Wars die frequent aanwezig was in Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley en zich daar schuilhield voor het Empire. Biografie Hoewel Solomahal één van de vele doorsnee klanten leek in de Cantina, was de Lutrillian ooit General Solomahal en diende hij onder de Galactic Republic in de Clone Wars. Solomahal zelf ontkende zijn verleden en de archieven van het Galactic Empire hadden zijn daden niet geregistreerd. Maar wie de Clone Wars had meegemaakt kon zijn daden navertellen. Solomahal werkte samen met de Thyrsus Sun Guard, maar vernietigde die later. De Sun Guard waren in werkelijkheid geheim agenten die in opdracht van Darth Sidious opereerden. Later bevrijdde hij de Wode, en kreeg hij het bevel over een geheime basis op Azure. In 20 BBY verloor Solomahal deze basis aan de Separatists. Solomahal verkoos om de experimentele Codebreaker van Talesan Fry te vernietigen in plaats van het in de handen van de Separatists te laten vallen. De Lutrillian werd door de Separatists gevangengenomen maar kon niet veel later ontsnappen en zijn strijd aan de zijde van de Republic voortzetten. Na de Clone Wars ging Solomahal zijn eigen weg en verliet het pas gevormde Galactic Empire. Het Galactic Empire bevroor zijn pensioengeld en nam al zijn bezittingen in beslag. Al snel verscheen hij dan ook op de Empire's Most Wanted lijsten. Solomahal werd een huurling en een verkenner die door de Outer Rim zwierf in zijn YV-888 Freighter de QuadStar. Solomahal was gekend om zijn kwaliteiten als schutter met de Blaster en als piloot. Solomahal had zijn uitvalsbasis op Mos Eisley gemaakt maar maakte regelmatig reizen naar de Greater Javin. Solomahal slaagde erin om een nieuw leven op te bouwen. Regelmatig hielp hij personen om te ontsnappen aan het Galactic Empire of één of andere criminele organisatie. Zo hielp hij de Nothoiin Covah terug te keren naar zijn thuis in de Greater Javin. Solomahal was de enige die de verhalen van Tzizvvt ietwat ernstig nam. Toen Tzizvvt vertelde over schatten die hij zocht, lachte iedereen hem uit maar Solomahals ervaring vertelde hem dat er toch meer achterzat. De Lutrillian luisterde naar de Brizzit die een piloot zocht om hem naar The Eye of Beyonder te brengen, een voorwerp dat moest fungeren als een soort schatkaart in het Jandoon System. Solomahal liet Garindan wat opzoekwerk verrichten en kwam tot de vaststelling dat Tzizvvt meer was dan dat men vermoedde. Het Empire zocht een Brizzit genaamd Ilna die voorwerpen had gestolen op Biitu en Roon. Solomahal kon Tzizvvt niet meteen herkennen maar geloofde dat er een kern van waarheid in zijn verhaal zat. Tzizvvt en Solomahal ontmoetten elkaar nogmaals in de riolen van Mos Eisley en toen Tzizvvt hem een prachtig juweel liet zien, besloot Solomahal om mee op avontuur te gaan. Samen vertrokken ze van Tatooine op zoek naar rijkdom en broemdheid en de waarheid van Tzizvvts verhalen. In 1 ABY bevond Solomahal zich opnieuw in Chalmun's Cantina toen het Galactic Empire de avondklok had ingesteld en de Cantina sneller moest sluiten. Solomahal deelde er een tafel met de Advozse Bom Vimdin. Ackmena meende dat Solomahal Helpmus was, maar daarna herpakte ze zich en zei ze dat ze Solomahal nog nooit had ontmoet. Solomahal en Vimdin verlieten de cantina toen Ackmena iedereen een laatste drink op kosten van het huis had aangeboden. Achter de Schermen * Solomahal is eigenlijk niet te zien in Episode IV, maar wel in The Holiday Special. De Lutrillians in Episode IV zijn Atheloe en Ownellco. * Het verhaal van Solomahals connectie met Tzizvvt werd bedacht door Tim Veekhoven in What’s the Story, naar aanleiding van de aanwezigheid van een Lutrillian (Ownellco) in de Cantina. Ten tijde van WTS was Ownellco echter nog niet bekend. Verschijning *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *CCG *Hoth and the Greater Javin artikel op Wizards.com *Secrets of the Jedi *Tzizvvt in de Databank *The Star Wars Holiday Special Cantina: Who’s Who *Collapse of the Republic category:Lutrillians category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers Categorie:Galactic Republic Officers